A Molecularizer and A Ring
by DesperatelyLost21
Summary: Why did Shego let Kim win and what is Kim hiding screwed up the story when i posted it the first time. sorry about that folks
1. molecularizer

WARNING!!!!! CONTAINS FEMMESLASH (woman and woman for those who are like Drakken and are not a genius). DON'T LIKE---DON'T READ

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Kim Possible. Disney does. They're like my dolls that little kids play with.

A Molecularizer and A Ring

Shego throws a plasma ball at Kim Possible, which she easily ducks and rolls away from.

"C'mon Shego, is that all ya got?" Kim taunts.

"You wish, Kimmie-Cub," Shego throws back.

_Kimmie-Cub?!?!?!? Oh she's gonna get it now,_ Kim furiously thinks.

A furious dance begins between them that an outsider (with a sick and perverted mind) would think of as sexual tension.

It seems like Kim is about to win, when Ron interrupts, knocking Kim over, giving Shego an advantage to escape with Dr. Drakken.

"See ya later, Kimmie," Shego says, grinning.

"Oops, sorry KP. Kinda lost my footing there," Ron says sincerely.

"S'alright Ron. I know that you were trying. He got away with the Molecularizer, didn't he?" Kim asks.

"Yeah he did. Well, time to get some Nacos, right Rufus?" Ron asks his nake mole-rat.

"Yu-huh " Rufus readily agrees.

While Ron and Rufus are scarfing down Nacos, Kim thinks back to the fight between her and Shego. At first, she believed that only Shego matched her fighting skills (and she does) but then later on, through dreams and thinking, Kim came to realize that she, Kimberly Ann Possible, was in love with Shego, her arch nemesis. Everyone believes that it was Ron, and Kim goes along with that theory because she doesn't want anyone to know that she is in love with a woman.

Just then, Dr. Drakken and Shego slam through the door of the Bueno Nacho.

"That's it Kim Possible. Today, you die!!!" Dr. Drakken announces.

Kim looks at Shego's face, which just fell.

_Why would she care about what happens to me?_ Kim thinks, very confused.

Shego turns to Dr. Drakken and yells "What the hell do you mean die?! You said that we were suppose to capture her! I will not stand by and let this happen!!"

Shego knocks the Molcularizer from Drakken's tiny hands and it falls to the ground and breaks.

"SHEGO!!!! Why did you do that? Why would you care about her??" Drakken yells, furious.

"Because I am in love with her, you big blue retard!! And I won't stand aside to let you kill the love of my life!! Why do you think that all of your plans have gone wrong? 'Cause you aren't no fucking genius and I let her win". And with that, Shego marches over to where Kim is still sitting, watching this display, and kisses her with so much force that Kim has to oblige, like she didn't want to kiss Shego. Whatev.

Ron and Drakken both just star at the girls, along with the rest of the costomers in Bueno Nacho. Shego takes Kim by the hand, leading her out of the place, and away from staring eyes, and leads her to her apartment, only a block away form Kim's house.

Shego makes a proper dinner for Kim, and then watches a movie, complete with popcorn. Afterwards, the girls go to "sleep" in Shego's bed.


	2. 8 months later

8 Months Later

Shego takes Kim out to the Bueno Nacho where it began.

"Shego, why the hell are we here? I thought that you hated Bueno Nacho?" Kim asks, confused once again.

"I do, but I know that you don't and even though it is our 8 month anniversary and I've thought about going somewhere romantic like Paris, but in the end, I decided to go where we started," Shego responds, with a gleam in her eye and a grin across her face.

In the middle of the restaurant (if you wanna call it that), Shego gets down on one knee, and holds out a ring box.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, would you marry me?" Shego asks, quivering on the inside.

Kim gapes and sputters, staring at the 3-diamond ring in the box that Shego is holding.

"I…..uh……y-y-y-YES!!" Kim finally manages out, practically screaming it.

Shego place the engagement ring upon Kim's finger, in front of the people dining in Bueno Nacho. Among those watching, is none other than Kim's ex, Ron Stoppable.


	3. A Gun

A Gun

While the couple ate their Nacos, people came up and congratulated them on their engagement. Not many noticed how Ron was glaring at Kim and Shego.

"ENOUGH!!" Ron yelled.

Shego stood up, hands all flame-y, expecting a fight. When she realized that it was only Ron Stoppable, she unflamed her hands and sat back down. People there that were happy for the couple glared at Ron for the disturbance, until they saw the gun. He points it at Kim.

"How dare you! You break up with me to go to this…this… BITCH!! If I can't have you, then NO ONE CAN!! I won't be second best to you anymore Kim Possible! Now I shall be the one to accomplish the ultimate thing: KILL YOU" Ron screamed and pulled the trigger. Shego threw one of her plasma balls at Ron, but the trouble with plasma is the fact that it is slow and Ron was able to get the shot off. The bullet hit its target: Kim's chest.

Shego went into a fit of rage and went after Ron, hands glowing at full power. The temperature in the room immediately rose.

"No, don't." The voice was faint but Shego heard and turned to it. Kim was still alive, but barely. Shego picked her up and ran to the hospital at full speed. She made it in time for the doctors to be able to take out the bullet and repair the damage it caused to her lung. It just missed her heart. Lucky it did because if it did hit, Kim Possible would no longer exist.

"Hey you, how's it feelin" Shego asked, just for the sake of asking, because she already knew the answer. She was trying not to cry in front of Kim, but she was doing a bad job because Kim could see that she was resisting.

"It's alright. No one is here except us now. You can let it go, Shego" Kim said sympathetically. Shego walked over, hugged Kim, and begun to cry.

"I thought that you were gone" Shego whispered.

"I would never leave you" Kim replies.

Just then, Mrs. Dr. Possible walked into the room.

"Shego, she has to sleep and recover now. And I want a word with you anyways" Dr. Possible says, and walked back out the door to let women hug and whatnot.


	4. A Question and Response

A Question and Response

Dr. Possible leads Shego down to the hospital café.

"Why?" Dr. Possible asks the moment that they sit down at one of the tables.

"Why what, Doc?" Shego asks back, confused.

"Why do you want to marry my daughter? Why do you love her? Just why?" Dr. Possible says, more confused then Shego, and sounding almost pleading.

"I want to marry her because I love her. Why I love her? I dunno. I just do. I can't imagine my life without her. When we use to fight, I never really tried. I always made sure that wouldn't get hurt too much, without setting off Dr. D."

Shego had begun to pace during her rant and now she sat back down and looked right into Dr. Possible's eyes and said "I love Kim and I wish for your's and her father's blessing for this wedding, which is gonna be whenever Kim picks the date."

"You have mine and James' blessing" Dr. Possible said without a moment of hesitation, smiling, knowing that Shego wasn't lying.


	5. A Mother, A Daughter And An ExVillain

A Mother, A Daughter And An Ex-Villain

Shego was surprised that Mrs. Possible agreed to the relationship so quickly.

"How do you know that I wasn't lying, huh?" Shego asked, smirking.

"A mother's instinct, and if you truly love Kimmie like you say you do, you wouldn't lie to me" Mrs. Possible responded.

Shego's face dropped but then a smile appeared in it's place; a genuine smile. Just then, an injured Kim walked in, wondering what they were talking about.

"Mom, you aren't giving Shego the third-degree, are you?"

"KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE! You are not to be up walking around! You just got surgery done to remove a bullet from your lung. A BULLET!" Mrs. Possible screamed. Even Shego shrank away from that. Kim just stood there.

"Mom, I jump out of airplanes and fly around on jetpacks for a living. A bullet won't stop me. You should know that by now." Kim's reply was so calm and quiet that Shego was completely sure that Kim would be ready to get married because her response was so mature and adult-like; not like a teenager and screaming back. Mrs. Possible's face dropped at the answer and then realized that Kim was right, but still.

"Yes honey, you may do all of those things, but never before have you been so seriously hurt," Mrs. Possible said in an understanding voice.

"My mom's a brain surgeon, my dad's a rocket scientist, and my fiancée is trained in the arts of the body. I think I'm covered and protected," Kim said, smiling and easing herself onto Shego's lap. Shego's arms immediately wrapped themselves around Kim's waist, as if of their own accord. Mrs. Possible sat back down and smiled at the sight of her daughter and Shego sitting there together, as if it's the most natural thing in the world for a teen hero to hook up with a world-known villain.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note: Okay this story is so old and I still remember the day that I began to write this. I think that I still have the papers that I originally wrote. I'm going to attempt to find them and maybe even do updates. The style of writing that I have in the previous is a lot different that the next chapters that I am going to posting soon. But first I am going to have to reread what I've written because I don't actually fully remember what I wrote and I may even take the chapters down and rewrite them and attempt to make them better. Again, if anyone has ideas they want me to throw into my story, just message me and I will see what I am able to do


End file.
